disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Narissa
Queen Narissa was the former queen of Andalasia and the main antagonist from Disney's 2007 hybrid film Enchanted. Background Development Queen Narissa was created to be similar to three famous Disney Villains - Queen Grimhilde, Maleficent, and Lady Tremaine. She utilizes the Queen's hag disguise, takes on a dragon form similar to Maleficent and has Lady Tremaine's role as an evil stepmother. Overall the villains all share the same basic role and personality. Personality Narissa was given the best and worst traits of the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, and Maleficent. She is beautiful, vindictive, cunning, powerful, ruthless, and full of black magic. Powers and abilities Queen Narissa is very knowledgeable in many different areas of dark magic, such as but not limited to shape-shifting which she can do by reciting the spell "Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!", electrokinesis, water communication, and scrying (which she not only can do through water but other forms of liquids such as soup and alcohol). She can also produce powerful sonic screams with her voice, which are capable of shattering glass. Furthermore, she would appear to be gifted in alchemy and deadly substances, much like the Evil Queen, as shown with her poison apples. Role in the film Narissa first appears hoping that she will not see the day when her stepson Prince Edward finds a perfect bride, but he eventually falls in love with a girl named Giselle. Knowing that Edward will be crowned King upon his marriage and replace her as the monarch, Narissa vows to stop at nothing to destroy the girl. Hours before the wedding, she appears in a hag form and tricks Giselle into falling down a fountain that leads to New York City in the real world. Narissa later sends her devoted minion Nathaniel to New York to kill Giselle with three poison apples. When Nathaniel fails with the first two apples, Narissa goes to New York herself to finish the job. She goes to the City's ball celebration disguised as a hag again and convinces Giselle to eat the remaining apple, telling her that one bite will erase her sorrowful memories of New York. Everyone, including the fully-realized Nathaniel, confronts Narissa and Giselle is awoken by a kiss from her true love Robert. In a rage, Narissa turns into a fire-breathing dragon and the film's battle begins. Narissa takes Robert to the top of the Woolworth Building and Giselle fights Narissa to save him. Giselle and Robert seem doomed until Giselle's best chipmunk friend Pip comes; due to him being overweight, he manages to break the spire that Narissa is standing on and causes her to drop Robert. Narissa then falls to an explosive death while Giselle, Robert, and Pip stay safe on the top of the Woolworth Building. Eventually Edward returns to Andalasia alongside Robert's ex-fiancee Nancy, where they get married and are crowned Andalasia's new monarchs. Gallery Trivia *Queen Narissa is the only Disney villain to date to have a step-son (Prince Edward). *She also shares a namesake with the former guardian villain of W.I.T.C.H. (a Disney show) Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Enchanted characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dragons Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disney Villains Category:Stepparents Category:Main antagonists Category:Overtakers Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Transformed characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Royalty